The printer port (parallel port) of a personal computer (PC) is designed to handle one device attached to it (usually a printer or in some cases a software key plug). However, computer users typically use other parallel port devices in addition to a printer. What is needed is a device which enables multiple parallel port devices to share a single parallel port of a personal computer, and which distinguishes between accesses to printers and non-printer parallel port devices.